


Reciprocity

by SatsunonSavior



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom!Sanageyama, Boys Kissing, Caught in the Act, Closeted Character, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top!Inumuta, commission, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsunonSavior/pseuds/SatsunonSavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows that Inumuta Houka and Sanageyama Uzu have a 'thing', but they do.<br/>Unfortunately, Inumuta is sick of the one-sided nature of their relationship, and Sanageyama is so far in the closet he's going to fall into Narnia.</p><p>One day, he's going to make Uzu go public. But for now, a little bit of Reciprocity is in order...</p><p>[Commission for Lizzy, though she doesn't use Ao3]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocity

Honnouji Academy’s sports equipment room was fairly standard, even for a school as strange as it was. Most clubs kept and maintained their own equipment, which meant that really the equipment room was the place that defunct gear was kept before being thrown out or reused. Logically speaking, that meant that very few people would ever go there. That was probably why there were two boys in it, engaged in what only the most short-sighted people would call ‘wrestling’.

“-told you not to drag me away from club stuff to do this s-shit!” hissed a young man, whose dark green hair was almost black in the dim lighting of the storage room. The slender youth he was talking to apparently ignored him, his long-fingered hands fiddling at the man’s athletic top, tugging it aside to expose his neck. He bent and pressed his mouth to the bare skin there, suckling and kissing at it lewdly. The man gasped out a curse and pushed at him half-heartedly.

“Damn it, Houka!” he growled, “I nngh- I told you, if I want you, I’ll come find you!”

The blue haired boy rolled his eyes and bit down gently, making the man gasp in shock, his back arching. He drew back, tongue lapping out to sooth away the pain before planting a kiss where the man’s neck met his collar.

“Yes, yes, you told me,” the slender boy said in an exasperated voice, running a hand through his own cerulean locks, “But what if _I_ want _you_ , Uzu?”

Sanageyama Uzu flushed, and pushed the boy away again, leaving them with two or three feet between them.

“It doesn’t _work_ like that!” he growled, “I told you, I’m not-”

“Not _what?_ ” Inumuta Houka asked, his hands on his hips, “Not into me? Not willing to reciprocate?” His eyes flicked down to the height of Sanageyama’s hips and then back up to his face, one eyebrow raised, “You’re not going to tell me that you’re ‘not gay’ again, are you? I thought we’d gotten over _that_ little delusion.”

In the darkness of the room, Sanageyama’s cheeks were a deep crimson, his hands clenched by his sides.

“I told you,” he said in a quiet, urgent voice, “That no one can know about… _us_! If someone sees you coming here, where you wouldn’t be caught dead, it’s not gonna be hard to put two and two together!”

Inumuta sighed and stepped forwards purposely. Sanageyama only just had time to put his hands up before the boy’s own hands slipped past him, slamming down onto the wall. He was perhaps an inch shorter than the taller, more muscular man he had cornered, but all the same Sanageyama flinched. Inumuta leaned in, licking his lips, until his forehead pressed against the boy’s opposite him.

“First- no one saw me here, because I’m very good at avoiding people. Two- no security cameras saw me here, because I not only placed them there, but I’m also the one who reviews them. Three- I think you’re mistaken about who is the top _dog_ in this relationship, Monkey.”

Sanageyama gulped, his heart pounding in his chest.

“I…” he began, but before he could complain, Inumuta’s mouth silenced him. He grunted in shock, his hands tangling in the front of the slender man’s shirt, as if to throw him violently away, but the soft texture and burning intensity of the kiss forced his eyes shut, his hips bumping forward until they met Inumuta’s coming the other way.

 _How the fuck are his lips so soft?_ Sanageyama thought, disgustedly, _This is not fucking fair._

The kiss only lasted a moment, as Sanageyama tugged his mouth away, turning his head aside. Unfortunately that did nothing but bare his throat, and Inumuta accepted the offering gladly, his lips and tongue winding slick trails across the muscled skin once again.

“Damn it, _dog,_ ” Sanageyama groaned, “I told you a thousand times, I _don’t_ swing this waa-ahhhhhyyyy-” his voice trailed off into a breathy moan as a hand cupped the straining bulge at the front of his hips, giving it an affectionate squeeze. Inumuta’s chuckle was a ticklish vibration against his collar as he laughed, nibbling and kissing as he went.

“Does that mean you don’t want me to suck your cock?” The question was asked with a bored but seductive quality, making Sanageyama shudder- and not just because that hand began to massage and slide in little teasing strokes across his hips.

“F-Fuck, I… _Houka_ …”

“Say it, Monkey.” Inumuta’s voice was as cold as ice, in contrast to the burning heat of his lips as he wrapped them around his earlobe, “I won’t do it until you ask.”

“S-Suck it, please!” Sanageyama hissed, his hips grinding into Inumuta’s hand, “Please! F-Fuck!”

_God, Monkey always sounds so fucking hot when he finally gives in._

 

In less than a second, Inumuta was on his knees in the cramped room, one hand shoving Sanageyama’s back firmly against the wall and the other whipping his belt open with unerring accuracy. He took apart the opening of his pants with similar speed, but gave the boxer-clad bulge a loving little caress before he went further. His fingers hooked into the thin cloth and tugged it out, then down, letting the green-haired boy’s endowment spring free.

 _Well,_ he thought to himself, _I say ‘endowment’…_

His fingers lightly traced the length that jutted out from Sanageyama’s quivering hips, his fingertips teasing over the soft skin that lay above what felt like an iron-hard core. He tried to keep a straight face, but as always he couldn’t help the grin that curled his lips upwards. Sanageyama’s ‘endowment’ stood at about five inches if he was being _extremely_ generous, and was, all things considered, an incredibly _pretty_ cock. It was so smooth and so swollen in arousal that it barely seemed suitable for such a vigorous, athletic youth. That was part of his charm, really.

“D-Damn it Houka, quit staring!” came a voice from above him, in an aggrieved tone, “There’s nothing wrong with my dick!”

“Not, not at all,” Inumuta said, mainly so that his breath brushed over the straining head and made Sanageyama curse lightly, “Right you are, Mr. Statistically Average…”

“Hey! D-oooo _ohhhhh,_ ”

Anything Sanageyama might have said was lost in the sudden moan he made when Inumuta’s shockingly soft lips wrapped around his cock. He groaned, panting breathily as the slender boy’s mouth engulfed him from base to tip in one, slow, easy motion. It felt like sinking into a hot bath, only with a teasing suction and the brushing of Inumuta’s flexible, perverted tongue running up the underside of his shaft-

 _Okay,_ he corrected, _It’s nothing like a hot bath._

He restrained himself from further complaints, instead reaching down to wrap a fist in Houka’s teal locks, gripping tightly as the boy’s head began to bob in quick, urgent little motions. He could feel himself straining, his cock swollen to near bursting with need and teenage hormones, the skillful touch and heated softness drawing his lust from him like a sickness. This was _not_ going to take long, damn it.

“H-Houka!” he gasped, trying to warn him, trying to _thank_ him, “I’m- f-fuck, I-”

He would have said more, but suddenly Inumuta’s hand slid into his pants. A slick, lubricated finger worked its way past his swollen balls, and before he could tense, or speak, pressed up against his backside. Houka’s mouth slid down upon him at the same time as that finger rose upwards, piercing into him with a minimum of pain- just a strange, embarrassing pleasure as it curled up into him in a beckoning motion. He came with a strangled shout, forcing Inumuta’s mouth to his very base and holding him there with the straining muscles of his forearms, both hands tangled in his hair. His head thrown back, he bit down on his lip to stifle the stream of grunting moans that came in time to the grinding thrusts of his hips.

Inumuta swallowed him greedily, showing no sign of being at all displeased by his partner’s sudden ferocity. His throat worked as he drank from him, his tongue lapping, his finger still stroking inside him as he coaxed and milked out every last drop of pleasure and cum from Sanageyama’s climax, leaving him feeling drained and empty. The finger withdrew, Inumuta’s mouth following it a moment later. Sanageyama staggered, nearly falling over before slumping back against the wall, his chest heaving.

“H-Holy fuck,” he swore, his unfocused eyes glaring down at Inumuta. He flushed when he saw a bead of white dripping slowly from the boy’s lips. Inumuta followed his gaze and grinned, a finger swiping the bead from his lips and guiding it to his mouth, where he tasted it in unfeigned pleasure. That stole Sanageyama’s words from him for another twenty seconds, until he managed to rally.

“I t-told you about putting stuff in my ass, Houka!” he hissed. Inumuta raised an eyebrow.

“Told me? What was the last thing you told me about your ass…” he mused, tapping that fingertip against his lips, “Oh yes, ‘D-Don’t stop, Houka, I’m going to cum!’ Was that it?”

Sanageyama flushed a deeper shade of red somehow. He reached for his pants and tried to fix them back together, his shaking hands fumbling at the buttons.

“Whatever, god!” he grunted, “Y-”

“Where do you think you’re going?” Inumuta asked, rising to his feet to block the entrance. His hands came down and slapped away Sanageyama’s attempts to dress himself.

“W-What? I’m going back! I’ve got class,” he hissed. Inumuta rolled his eyes and glanced down at himself, guiding Sanageyama’s eyes to the straining tent at the front of _his_ hips.

“And what do you intend to do about _this?_ ” he asked, in his driest, most solemn voice.

“You can take care of it yourself, right?” Sanageyama asked, his tone brusque, “I’ve got-”

“No.” Inumuta’s voice dropped like a stone into a calm pool, stirring ripples in all directions. Sanageyama felt his hair stand up on end all down his arms and up the back of his neck.

A push guided Sanageyama’s body back to where it belonged, pressed against the side of the storage room. Another motion took his hand by the wrist and guided it down to the bulge, allowing him to feel it.

“O-Oh shit,” Sanageyama whispered, his eyes going wide. No matter how much he protested, he was always in awe when he felt that prodding length in his hand, or his mouth, or- he flushed again.

“I am sick,” Inumuta said, in a quiet, utterly serious voice, “Of this one-sided _shit._ ”

Sanageyama gulped, his voice suddenly missing as he clawed for words.

“I am sick,” he continued, “Of your dumb jock attitude. Of your idiotic idea that as long as you get off, everything is okay. Of your selfish little tantrums.”

Sanageyama rasped in a breath, managing to hiss, “I’m sorry, I just-”

“I know,” Inumuta raised a hand to cut him off, “I know, Uzu. You don’t want everyone to know how much you love cock.”

“Hey!” Sanageyama hissed through his embarrassment, “That-”

“But you don’t get to hide it _from me_ ,” Inumuta growled, “And this ‘not reciprocating’ crap stops _right now._ ” He reached up and dragged the taller boy’s mouth to his by the hair, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Sanageyama made a soft, protesting noise, but leaned into the kiss, his free hand coming around to rest on Inumuta’s hip, his other hand still curled around the straining end of his erection above his pants. He groaned as he tasted himself on Inumuta’s lips, finding himself almost as hard as he was only minutes before again.

Inumuta broke the kiss this time, pulling back and grabbing at him, forcing him to turn to face the wall.

“W-what are you doing? W-wait!”

“Oh shut up. I’m going to fuck you, what do you think I’m doing?” Inumuta sighed in a frustrated tone, his hands tugging Sanageyama’s pants down to his thighs. Sanageyama hissed out a protesting breath, but his hips moved back infinitesimally.

“Y-You can’t just-” he said in a quiet, urgent voice, but Inumuta cut him off again.

“I’m not a savage, Monkey, I’ve got lube. _And_ a condom.” He rolled his eyes, unbuttoning his own restrictive clothing, freeing his erection to the air. Sanageyama, for all his protesting, reached back and stroked it from base to tip before raising his palm flat out, as if begging.

“Gimme,” he demanded, “I don’t trust you to do it properly.”

Inumuta sighed and took out the little tube of personal lubricant, squirting a generous dollop onto Sanageyama’s outstretched palm. While his partner attended to _that_ duty, he attended to his. He slipped the condom packet out and ripped it open, pinching at the tip and carefully sheathing his solid member with it, until it fit snuggly down to the base. From there it was a simple matter to thoroughly coat the rubber sheathe with more lubricant.

When he looked up to see what his reluctant partner was doing, he found Sanageyama with two fingers inside himself, pumping them back and forth slowly. His mouth dropped open and he felt as if his cock were about to swell hard enough to pop the condom straight off. He grinned and stepped forward, his hands settling on Sanageyama’s hips.

“Having fun preparing yourself?” he asked, adding a teasing edge to his voice. Sanageyama groaned, thrusting the fingers deeper, ducking his head and staying silent. Inumuta chuckled and lowered a hand to his member, guiding it upwards.

“Get them out the way, Monkey, you’re ready for me.”

“Alright, alright, _god,_ ” Sanageyama hissed, withdrawing the fingers and bracing himself against the wall, knees bent slightly to grant him the best height, “Be gentle, Houka, or I’ll kick your fucking ass.”

“Touchy, touchy,” Inumuta purred, guiding himself until he felt the slick, tight resistance of his target, “You act like I’m going to tear you open, Monkey. I’m not _that_ much bigger than you.”

He felt, rather than saw, Sanageyama’s flush, the man’s hips shuddering as he pushed back onto the hard cock that oh-so-slowly began to pierce into him. Inumuta chuckled and eased forward slowly. Despite his teasing, he _did_ intend to be gentle. To start with, at least. He let out a grunting groan of pleasure as the resistance gave way, swallowing his cock inch by inch in tight, unspeakably hot conditions. Inumuta was barely moving forward at all, now- Sanageyama was the one pressing his hips back, making a single, whining moan that spoke of pleasure, not pain.

_Like I said, Monkey always sounds so fucking hot when he finally gives in._

It took a long time to reach the base of Inumuta’s cock- the slender boy’s endowment jutted lewdly from his hips at a good seven or eight inches, not just above-average but also utterly unsuitable to his frame. It granted him a debauched, perverted look when naked, such a slender frame carrying such a swollen, thick looking cock. Sanageyama groaned as he felt the soft, gently muscled skin of Inumuta’s hips brush against his ass, that impressive cock hilted all the way up inside him. Every small motion, every _twitch,_ was a depraved feeling of pleasure.

_Fuck, I could cum from this. I could totally cum from this._

Inumuta began to move, apparently divining his thoughts.

_No, scratch that. He probably calculated them, the fucking nerd._

Either way, Inumuta’s hand dug into his hip, using him as leverage as he withdrew and began to thrust- choosing long, slow strokes, easing Sanageyama into the rhythm. His other hand though, slid around him and Sanageyama suddenly felt soft, teasing fingers gripping his newly revived erection. He gasped as Inumuta began to stroke him in time to the thrusts of his hips, his fingers still slippery and slick with the lube he had used.

Before long, Inumuta grew bored with the slow, gentle strokes he was using, and began to shift to shallower, more energetic thrusts that he knew would grind past Sanageyama’s prostate. By that point though, his partner had abandoned his reluctant act, and was thrusting his hips back and forth- back onto that amazing cock and forward into those teasing fingers, pinning him between a duopoly of pleasures that made his head spin and his breathing come out in harsh little pants.

“Fuck, _Houka…_ ” Sanageyama gasped, “It feels so fucking _good_!”

“It always does once you stop snarling at me, Uzu,” Inumuta chuckled, thrusting faster just so that his partner could hear the sound their hips meeting lewdly, “Now thrust your hips back and make me cum in you.”

Sanageyama groaned at that, and did so- pushing with the strong, lean muscles of his thighs and hips, and Inumuta was forced to bite down or risk crying out loudly as the sensation of tightness around his cock redoubled. Muffled moans began to slip between his lips and clenched teeth as his thrusts became more urgent, their rhythm becoming jerky and intense. Sangeyama reached back with one hand, managing to slap against Inumuta’s hip encouragingly.

“C’mon, _Dog,_ put mnph- put your fucking back into it!” he gasped, “I-It’s the only exercise you ever g-ah get!”

 _He’s close,_ Inumuta thought with a grin, _He always calls me that when he’s close._

With malice aforethought, he clenched his fingers tightly around Sanageyama’s cock and stroked faster, slickly teasing the delicate flesh where the head met the shaft. His lover’s groans went from enthusiastic to ecstatic, and he felt Sanageyama’s hips shudder as he came for the second time, letting out weak spurts of cum that splattered messily against the wall of the storeroom. Inumuta couldn’t complain though- the way that Sangeyama tightened up was intoxicating, that hot little hole squeezing down on him until, with a grunt, he buried himself as deep as he could go and _came._

He saw stars then, and pleasure rippled through him, his cock seeming to swell and pulse as he filled the condom to capacity. He was only vaguely aware of his hips jerking back and forth, thrusting frantically, coaxing every last drop from his orgasm by abusing Sangeyama’s muscled backside. In time, his breathing slowed, and he slumped forward onto his muscular lover, having only enough presence of mind to kiss at his neck affectionately. Sanageyama chuckled weakly.

“See?” he said, shaking his head, “You only have fun when you stop thinking, Houka.”

“Me?” Inumuta replied, struggling to be offended when everything felt so _good,_ “You only have fun when you stop being so _closeted_.”

“I am _not_ closeted!”

“How can you even say that with a straight face? And yes, I did intend the pun.”

“Maybe I just don’t want people thinking my taste in men is this bad, _Doggy_!”

“Hmph. You’re probably scared that Jakuzure would make fun of you.”

“Really? She’s like what, four eleven? I think I can take her.”

“Then Satsuki would take _you._ ”

“Oh man, Satsuki. She’s exactly the kinda person I don’t want finding out about us.”

“Really? You think she’d be upset?”

“You _don’t!?_ ”

“Not at all. Besides, aren’t her and Jakuzure-”

“Aren’t her and Jakuzure _what_?”

“Ah. Slip of the tongue. Forget I said anything.”

“What!?”

“Nothing-”

They were so deep in their affectionate bickering that they never heard the door to the storeroom slide open.

“THE SPORTS EQUIPMENT ROOM IS FOR AUTHORIZED CLUB MEMBERS ONLY!” boomed a voice like a megaphone, echoing around every corner of the cluttered room, “STUDENTS MAY NOT LOITER IN-”

There was a long silence. The two of them stood there, pants held up sheepishly to their waists, shrinking before the immense, reddening face of Gamagoori.

Out of the corner of his mouth, Inumuta muttered- “Looks like you’re going to get your chance to explain yourself to Satsuki-sama.”

Despite himself, Sanageyama cracked a smile.

“Fine. I like a challenge,” he muttered back.

“I swear, Monkey,” Inumuta whispered dryly, “Most people _come_ out of the closet. You’re the first one to get _dragged_ out.”

Sanageyama couldn’t help it. He laughed, then laughed harder as he saw Gamagoori’s outraged expression. Whatever happened next, it would take all his skill, effort, and determination to overcome.

 _Basically,_ he thought with a grin, _Exactly what I love best. I guess Houka isn’t so bad after all._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you like my first M/M piece! I don't normally do much of it, but an internet friend of mine commissioned me, and when I heard the prompt I couldn't help but grin! 
> 
> View and kudos are loved, comments are adored, and as always Thanks for reading!


End file.
